


Northern Lights

by BlueTeaParty



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, New Years, post-ME3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty
Summary: Kaidan and Shepard spend their first New Years together.Featuring gorgeous art from rego-mem!





	Northern Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Regomem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regomem/gifts).



> This is for the wonderful [rego-mem](http://rego-mem.tumblr.com/)! Thank-you so much for your support on my writing <3 I hope you enjoy this as well ^_^
> 
> Please go check out their wonderful art on tumblr!

It’s beautiful here.

Kaidan’s breath fogs each time he exhales, wisps dancing in the still air. Each step has Kaidan’s boots crunch through the snow, the sound of winter. The sky above him is clear, reflecting onto the lake and framed by the jagged peaks of snow-capped mountains on either side.

This is a place where time stops.

One of the last places untouched by civilisation and thus, untouched by the devastation the reapers wrought. Untouched because of the sacrifices of many, and especially of the man behind him.

Shepard has many names to many people; War Hero, First Human Spectre, Saviour of the Citadel, Conqueror of the Collectors and newly minted, Guardian of the Galaxy. Though, Kaidan must admit, ‘husband’ is his favourite.

Kaidan smiles, they’ve earned this.

Turning around, Kaidan stifles a giggle. John Shepard is delightfully uncoordinated in the snow, almost flopping about as he staggers to meet him. Already Kaidan has been told off for using his biotics to ‘assist’ the other man walking; John is as independent as ever, despite the injuries he gained in the Reaper War. Or, as John keeps on reminded him, his enhancements, being a “half-cyborg who was better than the original.”

He would forever be in Miranda’s debt for giving John back to him. She had pieced the man back together after the Fall of the Citadel, piece by painstaking piece. And now, because of her, they could celebrate their first New Year’s together.

“Come on John, keep up!” Kaidan laughs, waiting for his husband to make his way to the cabin, each step carefully placed in front of the other. “The heater is waiting for you.”

“Yeh, laugh it up Canadian Boy,” John growls good-naturedly, cybernetic legs struggling against the cold. Technology had gotten better at creating durable prosthetics but the Norwegian winter really put it through its paces.

Finally, Shepard reaches the shelter, shivering in the cold. Kaidan laughs at his happy sigh when he reaches the warmth inside the cabin; state of the art heating that drives the winter chill away.

The cabin is well equipped to handle a Norwegian winter, ‘fireplace’, warm bedding and stocks of food. What Kaidan loved though, was the roof, designed to go transparent, so that they could admire the Aurora without the possibility of freezing. Before the war, they might have camped outside but now Shepard’s cybernetics just aren’t equipped to handle the temperature range.

Together, they cosy it up on the couch, a cup of coffee in each hand, as they await the show to come.

Slowly, it darkens, and the northern lights appear, dancing like flames across the winter sky. Brilliant greens and pinks make their way across the sky, a road that falls past the horizon. It makes the lake shimmer, a reflection of the pathways decorating the heavens above them. A deep purple aura shines, chorus to the main event.

Kaidan reaches for John’s hand, grasps it as the world is illuminated. He feels, rather than sees, the other man looking at him, then John’s head is laying on his shoulder, the warmth welcome. Both their necks ache from tilting their heads back but there is nowhere else they would rather be right now.

One of the omni-tools beeps softly behind them, breaking the spell momentarily. Kaidan turns to his husband, smiling, leaning his forehead against the others.

“Happy New Year,” he whispers, closing his eyes as he closes the gap between them to kiss his husband.

The world falls away, soft lips on each other, taking pleasure in being with each other. Neither has any desire to end it. Every inch of them is saturated with love; they savour the intimacy with each other. It’s a promise to each other, a promise to enjoy their remaining years together. There's no war anymore, no death, no more suffering, just them.

“Happy New Year, Kaidan,” Shepard smiles, scars twisting it slightly, though Kaidan thinks him all the more gorgeous because of it.

“Got a New Year’s resolution John?”

A snort.

“I think I want to get the orchard back into shape, be able to make it a winery again.”

John thoughtfully nods, “I like it.”

They silently gaze at the shimmering lights above them, before Shepard giggles quietly to himself. Kaidan raises an eyebrow, looking at the man whose body is shaking from silent fits of laughter beside him.

“Kaidan…I got it Kaidan!” John laughs and takes Kaidan’s hand, suddenly acting Very Serious. “My New Years’ resolution! This New Year's I resolve to be less awesome since that is really the only thing I do in excess.”

The silence lasts only a brief moment, as Kaidan’s eyebrow is now twitching. Shepard just grins though and it’s not long before Kaidan is laughing too.

“I love you too, you dope.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say thank-you to everyone who read, commented and kudos my fics this year. Thank-you to all you wonderful people. I've talked to so many of you through 2017 and got to know a few of you as well. Thank-you to everyone who has supported my writing. It's been great to see how I'm improved and much of that I owe to the people who've given encouragement.
> 
> I wish you all the best for 2018.


End file.
